Abyss
by Lady Beearon
Summary: Even in the purest of hearts the darkness that hides within can come to light at any time. Ichigo would soon find this out himself the day he died and took on the title as King of Hueco Mundo. [UNDER NEW MANAGEMENT]
1. Their New King

_**Lady Beearon: Sup people! Hope you guys like this little fucked up, twisted story me and my friend wrote.**_

_**Kiyoraka101:This is our first fan fiction, hope you'll love it!**_

_**Lady Beearon: Now I will only say this once; This story contains blood and gore, strong language, bondage, torture, rape, and hardcore yaoi. If you don't like, DON'T FUCKING READ! This is my one and only warning!**_

* * *

_Four years had past since the defeat of Sosuke Aizen. Ichigo Kurosaki had lost his Shinigami powers after the battle with Aizen. Since that day Ichigo felt powerless, unable to protect anyone. He has become depressed and frustrated. On top of that, the day after graduating high school, Orihime Inove tells him that she would be leaving for States. Her reason for leaving is that she had feelings for him but could never love him because of the monster inside of him. Before Ichigo can say anything about the matter she leaves without saying a word…_

* * *

It's a cold autumn night fourteen minutes passed midnight. Ichigo puts on a black and white striped hoodie and a pair of grey cargo pants to take a walk to clear his jumbled thoughts. In the past few months, his depression had worsened but he never talked to anyone about it either. After a few minutes of walking, he could hear the sound of footsteps behind him. He glances over his shoulder but nothing is there. He thought he was just hearing things and continued his walk picking up his pace a bit. Ichigo hears the sound of footsteps again but this time they seemed even closer than before. Slightly paranoid, he then turns around to see who there but all he sees is a stray dog darting across the street after a cat. Ichigo lets out a small sigh of relief and turns back around to continue his walk.

"_It's been a while Ichigo Kurosaki…"_

Ichigo is stopped dead in his track by the cold monotone voice. He could recognize who's that voice belonged to which made his blood run cold.

"_W-what the hell… Ulquiorra?! _he stuttered.

"_Ichigo, we have something we need to discuss with you…" _Ulquiorra started_._

Ichigo, still baffled could only stared in complete and utter disbelief.

"_I have a proposal that you're free to accept or decline… You've lost your Shinigami powers after your battle with Aizen… However we may be able to help you."_

Ichigo snapped out of his confusion and tensed up a bit.

"_Wait wait wait… Why the hell do you want to help me and where exactly is this going?" _he asked.

"_The answer is simple Kurosaki. You have defeated Aizen, and with that feat, making you the strongest out of all of us. After discussing the matter we came to the conclusion that you Ichigo Kurosaki become king of Hueco Mundo."_

"_King of Hueco Mundo?!" _Ichigo said even more shocked.

"_Yes, but there's a catch."_

"_A…catch?"_

"_In order for you to become king, you must become an arrancar, but…"_

"_I don't like where this is going… I have a feeling that isn't all you're telling me."_

"_To make this work we will need your inner hollow's power to turn you into an arrancar." _Ulquiorra simply stated.

" _My inner hollow's power?"_

"_Also…" _Ulquiorra took a few steps closer to Ichigo and Ichigo took one nervous step back.

"…_You would have to die." _He said coldly. _"Will you accept this offer."_

So this is where it stands. Ichigo thought hard about it. They were offering him the chance to become their ruler and in the process gain a new power. But with that, he would have to die and become one of them… and see _Him_ again… Living a boring normal human life could never happen, so he finally made his decision.

"_I…I'll do it…" _he finally said.

"_Very well then. It's time…" _Ulquiorra signaled the person standing behind Ichigo. Ichigo turned around slowly to see another familiar face.

"_G-Grimmjow?" _he said.

" _He he… I've been waiting to do this for a long time…" _Grimmjow said in a darkly manner.

""_Do" what exactly?" _Before Ichigo could get in another word, Grimmjow forcefully grabs him by his throat and rip it out.

Ichigo grabbed the gapping wound spilling blood profusely from his neck soaking his black and white striped hoodie. He dropped to his knees gasping for air as he was choking on his own blood then his vision started to blur. Eventually everything faded into black and his body went numb.

In the darkness, Ichigo could hear a faint maniacal giggle…

'_Welcome back …King.'_ then silence….

* * *

_**Lady Beearon: Chapter 1; over!**_

_**Kiyoraka101: That was fun!**_

_**Lady Beearon: No my friend, the fun's just starting…hehehe… See ya in chapter.**_


	2. One of Them

**Lady Beearon: Okay peebs, here's chapter 2... And it's gonna be painful for Ichigo too! This chapter took longer to write than expected what with all the constant interruptions and people getting on my damn nerves. Just a short recap, Ichigo's dead… So into the darkness we go….. briefly.**

* * *

…

…_..._

…_..__ "Ichigo"….._

…_.. "Iiiiiiichigo"…._

"…_.__Neh… Ugh…What?.."_

"_Hehehehe….."_

"_W-who's…. there?…."_

"_Don't ya remember me…. King? After all, we've been through so much together."_

"_I…. wait… it's….."_

…_.._

…_..._

**xxxxxxxx**

…

"_Was that really necessary Grimmjow?" _Ulquiorra asked.

"_Hey, you said he had to die. You didn't exactly say how._

"…_.Urgh…."_

"_Oh look, he's finally awake."_

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes and met those of the pink haired espada, with a wide grin on his face, who stared directly into his.

"_Hello sleepy head, hehehe."_

Surprised, Ichigo screamed and jumped up. He took a moment to catch his breath as Szayel just broke out into laughter.

"_Oh I just love doing that, teheh!"_

"_That wasn't funny you bastard!"_

"_Okay, no you're right…. It was hilarious!"_

Szayel continued laughing for a few more minutes before calming down a bit. Ichigo just let a frustrated sigh and muttered something under his breath. He looked around to see the familiar white sandy desert and eternal night sky of Hueco Mundo and thought back to the day he first came there. He was still in his black and white striped hoodie and grey cargo pants but not a single drop of blood was to beeb seen on them.

"_Never thought I would be returning here again…"_

Ichigo glances back at the three espada behind him then shot a glare over to Grimmjow.

"_Er, what?"_

"_Oh I don't know? Maybe it's the fact that you RIPPED OUT MY FUCKING THROAT!"_

"_Pssh, don't act like you didn't love it."_

"_Yeah just love it when someone forcefully grabs me by the neck and tears out my windpipe."_

"_Should I had stabbed you then? Geez, talk about boooring."_

"_Can we get a move on already?" _Ulquiorra interrupted.

"_Yes, there's a lot of work to be done and we have to prepare you Ichigo" _Szayel added.

Grimmjow just huffed grabbing Ichigo and threw him over his shoulder.

"_Hey Grimmjow, what the hell are you doing?!"_

"_Let's get this over with, the anticipation is killin' me."_

"_Put me down!" _

Ichigo tried to break free from Grimmjow's grip, but he tightened his hold. Grimmjow took a moment to take in the sight of seeing Ichigo struggle and giggled to his own dirty thoughts.

"_Alright let's bring him to my lab. The serum needed for the transformation should be ready by now." _Szayel motioning them to follow him.

"_Serum?"_

"_Yes. It takes hours to make and once it's done being mixed, it must settle for a bit so it should be ready. I'm going to inject it into your spine!"_

Ichigo tensed up and stared wide eyed at him.

"_Oh don't worry, you'll just be in unimaginable excruciating pain for about a week or so."_

"…_Oh… dear…lord…"_

"_Hey we all had to go through it, so do you. I'm sure you can handle it though."_

"…_.erp…."_

**xxxxxxxxx**

Yammy was in the back of the lab with a bored expression on his face. He scratched at the metal plate on his. After being brought back, Szayel planted a chip in his brain to control his anger more and keep him mellowed out and placed a metal plate on his skull to protect it. So now he serves all the espada without question.

"_Ugh! This thing itches like crazy. I wonder what's taking them so long."_

He was so caught up in his boredom that he didn't even notice Szayel, with Ichigo following, walking up to him.

"_Yammy!"_

"_Ah! Y-yes?" snapping out of his daze._

"_Escort Ichigo to the examination chamber if you will, I must go get the serum."_

"_On it!"_

Yammy grabbed and threw him over shoulder then headed for the examination chamber. Slightly irritated that he's being treated like he can't walk on his own, Ichigo just went alone with it cursing under his breath. The inside of the chamber was covered in blood and had an observation window along the wall. At the center of the room, there were chains attached to the floor, possibly to keep test subject in one place. The room was dimly lit making seem even more eerie. Yammy pulls Ichigo over to the center of the room and chain both his arms and legs down including around his neck. Ichigo's nerves were getting the better of him when Szayel's silhouette appeared in the doorway with his glasses glaring in the dim lighting. In his right hand he held a large syringe filled with a dark glowing purple fluid.

"_Are you ready Ichigo?" _asked in a manically tone.

"_To tell you the, not really."_

"_I told you not to worry I'll make sure everything goes just fine hehehe."_

"…_I'm fucked.."_

"_Relax…" _he said moving closer to Ichigo.

Ichigo's become more nervous when Szayel behind him giggling faintly but loud enough to hear. He then proceeded lifting up the back of Ichigo's hoodie and ran his cold fingers up his spine. Ichigo flinched a little at the touch but tries to keep his composure.

"_Right there…" _stopping on the top part of Ichigo's spine.

Without warning Szayel slowly and painfully insert the large syringe and pushing in the purple fluid. Ichigo winces at the sudden sharp burning pain in his back. After the fluid was emptied from the syringe, Szayel pulled it out and headed for the door leading to the observation room with Yammy following, shutting the door behind them. Ichigo sat alone in the room cringing in pain as the burning grew more in tense spreading throughout his entire body. He would try to scream but the pain was so unbearable that he couldn't utter a word. Szayel accompanied by Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Yammy sat and watched attentively in the other room.

"_Hmm, nothing seems to be wrong so far. Experiencing a lot pain is normal…"_

"_Something is happening."_

After a few minutes, he started convulsing violently then is engulfed by a blinding bright light. When the light dies down and the smoke clears, a pale white figure with gold on black eyes, long white hair and looks exactly like Ichigo is revealed. Slightly disoriented he looks around and notices Ichigo, curled up next to him naked but unconscious. His hair was as long as his white twin's and his skin was somewhat paler. A long snake like tail with a black tip extending from the tailbone was wrapped around him and his nails were black and a little sharpened.

"_What hell is going on?"_

"_Well you must be Ichigo's inner hollow." _Szayel said exiting the observation room.

"Yeah, what of it? And what da hell did ya do to my king?!"

"_Take it easy now. All we did was turn you and him into arrancars or should I say espada."_

"_And why would ya wanna do somethin' like that?"_

"_Because is our new king." _Ulquiorra said coming out of the observation room.

"_We didn't force him. He willingly agreed to come along."_

"_But why make me into an arrancar?"_

"_We really can't have two souls fighting over one body, so we separated you."_

Ichigo's hollow stared back at Ichigo with a somewhat disappointed look. He kinda got use to living inside his inner world and messing with him but now that he has his own body, he could do so much more.

"_Oh that reminds me, now that you're both arrancars, we need to see your numbers."_

The white twin check for his number. The number "1" sat on the right side of his chest not too far from his hollow hole. Then he walked over to Ichigo still laying on the floor passed out. The number "0" was printed on the back of his neck. The twin chuckled to himself.

"_Hehehe. Oh king, ya beat me to it." _he giggled running his hand through Ichigo's long hair.

**xxxxxxxxx**

* * *

**Lady Beearon: The end to chapter 2. I seriously didn't mean to make it this long, but I had a inspirational moment (which I rarely get anymore -_-). Anyway Can you tell wants gonna happen? No? Don't worry, all will be revealed soon… Later!**


	3. Story Here

**Up For Grabs**

**Okay guys, I know that you're probably questioning where I have been for so long and I would tell you that I had been busy. I'm sorry to say that I can't continue this story. I've been having computer problems and lost the chapters I had typed for the story (after suffering horribly from writer's block too T-T). I'm already working on another story that should be out soon. So for those who are interested, this story is up for grabs. I'm giving this story to anyone who's willing to continue it.**

**Again I'm my awesome readers. I promise the next story will be even better. **

**Lady Beearon**


End file.
